I Loathe You?
by Simply Spastic
Summary: All human. Canon pairings. Edward and Bella hate each other, but isn’t there a thin line between love and hate…?
1. Chapter 1

Hey party people! Sooo this is an idea I've had for a while now. It's an all human ExB. Sooo Edward and Bella hate each other, but isn't there a thin line between love and hate….?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned as I swung my arm over my head and smacked my stupid alarm clock.

I hate Tuesdays

There really wasn't a point to the day; it was just there. Nothing ever happens on Tuesdays, and I found the day more depressing than Mondays. Mondays were a fresh start to a new week, but by Tuesday you just want the week to end, and it's still not even half way through the week.

However, Tuesdays were probably number two on the hate list (out of the only two things I dislike in life, that is). The number one slot was reserved for the king of arrogant jerks, Edward Cullen.

Edward is the vilest beast to ever walk the earth. He thinks he is so cool, hot, and smart, but all he really is, is an overconfident fool. Everything he does either annoys, angers, or upsets me in some way.

He thinks he can get anything, and everything he wants just because he has a pretty face. Girls all fawn over him, but he doesn't even give them a second look because he thinks he is too good for them.

But, I probably would hate him so much if he didn't treat me the way he does. Edward finds it humorous to push me around in the halls, and taunt me. Sometimes he calls me Isabella because he knows I would rather be called Bella, or when he isn't calling me that he calls me Isabutt. Come on! What kind of childish name is that?!

The worst part, though, is it isn't even my fault for why he started hating me!

I was five years old, and we were all in preschool. I finished up my milk and cookies, and the teacher told us to bring her our glasses when we were done. I still had some milk left but it was filled with mushy cookie crumbs, so I didn't want to drink the rest of it. On my way over to the teacher Lauren Mallory tripped me. I fell to the ground, while my milk spilled all over Edward. He got mad and said I did it on purpose, and I apologized, but he could let it go. I decided then and there that if he was going to be mad at me then I was going to be mad at him too.

I broke out of my reverie and looked over at my alarm clock. Once I saw the neon green numbers my eyes almost bulged out of my head. 7:08! School started at 7:30! Edward wasn't even here and he is making my life harder.

Jumping out of bed, I threw on an American Eagle shirt that was on the floor and some jeans. I slipped on some ballet flats that were the same color as the shirt then sprinted for the bathroom. Once that business was taken care of I started running down the stairs, but tripped halfway down, resulting in me to tumble the rest of the way.

I groaned once I hit the floor. No more running- or at least trying to run- down the stairs. I sat for a moment looking over myself to see if I was hurt in anyway. After a thorough check the result was three bruises, I figured that wasn't too bad, so I continued on my rampage. I grabbed a granola bar out of the kitchen, and then sprinted to my truck. I shoved the key into the ignition, turned it, and slammed my foot on the gas pedal.

Nothing happened.

Instead of starting, my truck thought it would be funny to stall. Yeah, I'm not laughing.

"Great. Just fan-freaking-tastic!" I yelled.

I got out of the truck, and walked around to the hood of the car, knowing exactly how to fix the problem. I picked up a good sized rock off of the ground and threw it at the hood. The rock broke into three pieces, but there wasn't even a scratch on the truck (nothing could hurt this thing). The engine roared to life, I hopped in, and sped all the way to school.

Pulling into the parking lot, I searched for my best friend, Alice. Once I found her I pulled into an empty spot, and walked over to where she was standing. When I was close enough to see who she was with I realized I should have just walked straight into school, but she saw me, and waved me over. She was standing with her brother and my enemy, Edward Cullen.

Alice and I have been best friends since the day Edward and I started hating each other. She hadn't liked the way her adoptive brother- thank god- had treated me. Alice still doesn't like the way we act towards each other, and actually thinks we would make a cute couple. One time she left us alone in the room together, and we started yelling at each other about how obnoxious the other one is.

Just as I was about to turn around Alice spotted me.

"Bella!" She hollered.

I internally groaned, I had a feeling this was a bad idea, but walked over to Alice and…Edward, despite my better judgment. Once over there Alice turned from talking to Edward to me, and her smile slowly faded away.

"Oh, Bella," she sighed.

"HAHA! NICE ONE ISABUTT!" Edward belted.

I looked down and groaned. I was wearing the same top I wore yesterday, only today it just happened to be backwards and the tag was sticking out. If that's not embarrassing then I don't know what is.

Edward, being the jerk that he is, was on the ground laughing. He was so close to a puddle I just wanted to go over there and kick him into it. However, I was feeling generous, so I just glared at him as I walked past. Alice gave me a sympathetic look as she took my arm.

"Come on," she sighed. "I had a feeling something like this would happen, so I brought you another shirt, and a skirt."

"Hold on, Alice," I looked at her questioningly. "I only need another top. I can wear jeans. I mean that isn't considered weird wearing the same jeans two days in a row, is it? And besides, I don't really feel comfortable in skirts."

Little did I know that once I said that Tyler Crowley's van was going to speed by covering me with mud. I screamed in agitation, and looked up towards the murky sky.

"Why do you hate me?" I whispered to the heavens.

"He doesn't hate you Bella! It's the day. Tuesday's just plain ole suck," Alice assured me. I looked at her and smiled, she will always be there for me. She took my arm again, and we walked into the girls' bathroom so I could change. After I came out of the stall my jaw dropped. The bathroom countertop was covered in beauty supplies. Ah, Alice will be Alice.

"Let's go! Chop, chop! There is only ten minutes till the bell rings, so I have five minutes to make you look even prettier. Then the last five minutes shall be used to show off my work! Any questions? None? Good," with that Alice began smearing crap all over my face. "AH! BELLA! You look gorgeous if I do say so myself!"

I had no idea what she was talking about. Me? Plain-Jane Bella Swan? There isn't anything even pretty about me let alone gorgeous. Edward frequently reminded me so. I mean sure I've been told I'm pretty, sometimes even beautiful, but I've always corrected them in my mind, reminding myself that its actually the opposite.

"Whatever, Alice. Let's just get to class alright?" I really wasn't in the mood for any of Alice's compliments. I just wanted this day to start, so it can end. She sighed and took my hand, guiding me through the hallways to my first period class. Unfortunately, Edward was the only Cullen in this class- it only made my Tuesday morning more unbearable.

Whenever I walked into the room the majority of my classmates were already there, Edward included. As I walked over to my desk I noticed everybody was looking at me. All of the girls were glaring at me, as to why I didn't know, and all of the boys were giving me lust filled eyes. As for Edward? I don't really know what was wrong with him. I only know that the expression on his face was one that nobody had ever seen him on before. On his face was awe, and was that…. desire?

What the crap?!

I took a deep breath as I sat down into my seat, letting it out slowly. Aw, man. Today is going to be one heck of a day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry this one is short. They actually all might end up being like this one… yeah. Oh, I forgot to mention that the characters are a little OOC. I'll try to keep them like Stephenie Meyer wrote them, but I wanted to add my own little bits of flavor to the characters to.**

**Oh! And the disclaimers are on my profile! For all of my stories.**

**Please tell me what you think!!! A.K.A review!!!**

I Loathe You?

Chapter 2: Whoa, didn't see that coming

I couldn't stop fidgeting all of class. But, who wouldn't with all of the awkward glares and looks I was getting. I was even sitting in the back, so you would think that people wouldn't blatantly turn around to glare at me but they did.

Lauren Mallory was the worst though. She was sitting in the middle of the wall isle, so she didn't have to really worry about getting caught glaring at me. And, boy did she use that opportunity. I could feel her murderous glare while I was trying to take notes. Okay well I wasn't really taking notes, it was more like doodling, but my point still stands. I tried shaking her off by using my hair as a shield, but I could still feel her beady little eyes on me. I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Mr. Masen? May I please be excused to the restroom?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Miss Swan, there is only five more minutes left in class can you please wait?" he begged, but I shook my head no. He sighed, "Very well, don't even bother taking a pass or coming back to class then."

I thanked him and began to gather my stuff. Unfortunately I dropped my book, so I had to bend over to retrieve it. However, once I did that I felt a swift pinch on my butt. I jumped up and turned around to see who the culprit was. Mike Newton was smiling widely at me and winked.

"Meet me in the janitors closet in ten minutes 'kay?" he whispered. My face turned crimson, but I hoped nobody would notice as I shielded my face and left the room.

I was thankful the halls were empty as I sprinted for the girls room. Once there I turned on the water to dab some cold water on my face, hopefully helping my blush go away. I dried off my face with a paper towel, and finally actually _looked_ at myself for the first time that day.

My long, mahogany brown hair fell around my shoulders in its usual curly locks. So that wasn't what was upsetting, or gaining the attention of people. My outfit was, well, a bit more noticeable than what I would normally wear. I had a low cut black camisole on with a gray and cream Pokka dot sweater over it. I also had an uncomfortably short jean skirt on and then black flats for shoes. The whole ensemble screamed Alice- not me. But, that's okay. I'll just grin and bear it for today.

Then finally I looked at my face.

I gasped at what I saw. For once, I actually looked pretty. Thankfully Alice kept the make-up to a minimal. Just a bit of mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss from what I could tell. But, the way she did it made me look fantastic. I guess I'll have to give her a hug next time I see her.

The bell rang, so, after a couple of deep breaths, I ventured out into the hallway. I kept my eyes to the ground to make sure I wouldn't trip, and just maybe to avoid all of the weird looks I could feel people giving me. Eventually I made it to my second hour class. Unfortunately I have a seat up front in this class, so now everybody can openly stare at me. Great! Just another thing to love about this Tuesday!

"Hey, Bella," my other good friend Angela said as she sat down in her seat. "You look gorgeous today."

I blushed, "Thanks. The outfit I was previously wearing wasn't really acceptable, so Alice dressed me up."

"Ah, I see," she smiled. The rest of the morning went on in the same sort of manner. When class would end I would keep my head down in the hallways. Then once I entered class I would use my hair as a shield and try as hard as I could to ignore all of the awkward stares. But, then Spanish class rolled along.

"Bella!" Mike began to whine once I reached the room. "You didn't meet me at the janitor's closet! I was waiting for forever!"

"Um, sorry Mike, but I'm not into that kind of thing… or you… I think it would be best if we were just friends,' I told him. He didn't listen though, like usual, instead he decided to try and _charm_ me.

"You look mas bonita today chica," Mike said in a voice that was supposed to be seductive but ended up just sounding like he was choking on something. Thankfully the teacher walked in on that moment and began the lesson.

The next hour was lunch, so I sprinted to the cafeteria once the bell sounded. Somehow I still ended up being one of the last people to get to the cafeteria. I don't really understand how that happened; I guess my sprint is like a slow jog for other people or something. I got my lunch and began to search the crowd for wear my friends decided to sit today. After a minute or two of searching I spotted them at the far side of the room.

Emmett Cullen was Alice's and the devil person's older brother. He was absolutely massive, but really just a softy. He was sitting next to his totally gorgeous girlfriend Rosalie, who just happens to be my other best friend too. She has the physique of all of the best models ever born combined in one body, long golden blonde hair, and ice blue eyes. To say my self esteem drops when I'm with her would be an understatement. Next to Rosalie was her twin brother Jasper. He looked just like Rosalie, but is a guy. The only thing about Jasper is that he has these peculiar birth marks all over his skin that look like crescent shaped scars. His mom and dad say he was born with it, so we all just let it go. Jasper just happened to be sitting next to his girlfriend and my bestestest friend ever, Alice. She looks just like a little pixie with her petite stature, short spiky black hair, and piercing gray eyes. People always say my friends and I are weird (behind our backs of course) because we are all extremely pale. Well, we can't help it if we can't tan!

Then I froze when I saw who was sitting in my seat next to Alice.


End file.
